<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push &amp; Pull by corruptsjns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850777">Push &amp; Pull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptsjns/pseuds/corruptsjns'>corruptsjns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, very dysfunctional marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptsjns/pseuds/corruptsjns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor broke all of his promises and Loki didn't really mind. Until he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghost Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started slowly and subtly with little things that stung but didn't hurt too bad. </p><p>Thor had come home late one night, drunk and torn apart by some type of grief that Loki couldn't decipher. He didn't know what was hurting Thor to the point that he intoxicated himself beyond sanity. He stumbled into the castle and Loki had hurried to his side the second he heard his footsteps. </p><p>Loki hadn't asked a question and merely helped the man by throwing Thor's arm around his neck and fixing his balance because he clearly needed assistance. He didn't want to plague Thor with all of his worries right away, especially not when Thor was already seemingly overwhelmed. A part of Loki wanted to hug the man, wanted to make all of this better but him and the blonde had never had that sort of relationship. </p><p>In fact, they barely had a relationship at all, despite being married. It had to be a bad joke that life was playing on them but they'd already accepted it for what it was. Uniting Jotunheim and Asgard had already been hard enough and they wouldn't wish for another war, so - of course both of them being the key to peace as the heir of their kingdoms - their parents had decided they would unite in an unbreakable bond for centuries to come... marriage. </p><p>So it had happened and now they were here, in a big mansion neither of them had ever managed to make into a home. Two strangers forced to be acquainted and confined to this space. </p><p>"Silence" Thor questioned when Loki had managed to throw him on the bed, nearly collapsing under the weight of the man. He had too many muscles that he didn't put to good use. "Aren't you gonna ask me where I've been?" He had spat the words as if they were laced with nothing but oure venom. Loki flinched when he registered the disgust in Thor's tone.</p><p>"Am I really allowed to ask?" Loki replied and reached out a hand to caress Thor's cheek, who was now sitting on the bed while Loki was hovering above him.</p><p>The man reacted by leaning into the touch and closing his eyes which caused for a warm feeling to spread inside of Loki's chest. It gave him the courage to take a few steps towards the man who was sat at the edge of the bed and crawl onto his lap. </p><p>"Where have you been?" Loki asked finally kissing the man's eyebrow and leaving a trace of small pecks as he moved down towards his cheeks. Thor didn't say anything until he finally wrapped his hands around Loki's hips and kneaded the skin beneath his fingers. </p><p>He opened his eyes to stare into the green ones embeded in Loki's face. "Somewhere I could escape you." </p><p>"But you thought of me, did you not?" said the other, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"I always do" the blonde said and with a swift motion, as if Loki weighed nothing, he switched their positions and started kissing the boy more desperately he had done before in all the times they had shared these intimate moments.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few silent whimpers escaped Loki as he shut his eyes and focused on each touch that Thor granted him for this night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was rare after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The random disappearances that Thor took at nights repeated more frequently and lasted longer each time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki found himself lonelier and more abandoned with each time. Sure, him and Thor had never communicated much beyond what was absolutely necessary, but even his presence made Loki feel less alone and as though there was someone for him in this cruel universe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Thor was busy and had a group of friends he could always call whenever he was tired of Loki, the other didn't have that type of possibility.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most everyone tried to avoid Loki as much as they could especially when one took his infamous status as the prince of Jotunheim - a still very much hated planet - into consideration. Loki had heard many rumors about him being some sort of sorcerer that had bewitched Thor into staying by his side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was oddly complimentative because they thought of Loki as that dangerous and capable when Loki could barely hold a spoon without dropping it right back into his soup and having it splatter everywhere and they also seemed to disregard the entire necessary marriage that him and Thor were practically forced into in order to ensure peace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it was up to the god of thunder as many called him - an exaggerated title according to Loki - he would be gone the very second he could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In other words, Loki was lonely and in desperate need of friends but judging by the lack of people that viewed him for who he was rather than who people said he was, Loki wouldn't get to make any friends anytime. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, the one thing he could appreciate was the time he got to be creative in his own space and world. He liked to draw and he liked to play different types of instruments - composing being one of his stable hobbies whenever he had time. Which he did. He had lots of time. Those moments kept him alive and refueled him with energy and hope whenever he felt like he was slipping away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He especially got to appreciate the many possibilities he had by being on his own, whenever someone was in their castle. The company of people that disliked Loki wasn't really ensuring an enjoyable time for him, certainly not when Loki had to put up a civil act because they were Thor's friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of those days had been around once again and Loki found himself in the main hall, the biggest room of their enormous chateau surrounded by people that couldn’t stand to see him but would instntly criticise him if he were to not join them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane, some girl that Thor was close friends with and her human friends were over to visit Thor for dinner. It was quite frankly just uncomfortable but Loki tried not to seem unhappy with their unannounced visit. He'd served them all sorts of foods he knew their kind enjoyed and he had even tried to talk to them and answer their many questions but at some point, he'd just gotten enough of the superficial feeling they conveyed and so he stood up and walked upstairs, to the second floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll be right back," he'd silently said and disappeared. Luckily none of them had noticed much and just hummed when Loki excused himself. They weren't here for him after all, they were here for Thor. The last thing his eyes had landed on was Jane, wrapping her hands around Thor’s arm laughing about a joke the man had made. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In moments like these Loki couldn't help but to loathe his husband. He hated the way he smiled so brightly whenever his friends made a truly unfunny joke - seriously how could he even accept that disgusting blabbering as comedy. He hated the way nose crinkled up and how beautiful he looked with a smile on his face but he mostly hated the fact that he’d never shown Loki those emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated him and he hated how loud they were. Loki could hear their talk up to their chamber. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angry tears swelled up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Thor would invite that girl here at all, let alone give her the possibility of being in Asgard. What was so special about her anyway? Loki was married to Thor in an unbreakable vow and still, that girl had a part of Thor that he didn't. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki threw his head back and tried breathing evenly to not break out in a sob but it didn't work. All he got out of it was a red face and swollen lips in the end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't remember when he fell asleep but he could remember spotting that the red cape Thor used to wear whenever he had to take care of important business hanging down the open closet. He had taken it and pressed it against his chest, it felt good on his skin and calmed him down. Everything else was a dark and out of reach for his memories.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Loki decided to finally be more outgoing and end the miserable cycle he ever so often found himself in, he took radical measures. He had begun to visit his father more often and even took trips around Jotunheim — with most everyone shaken, that Thor had allowed Loki to come here. Although the war had ended, the Asgardians were still picky about Jotunheim. Little did they know that Thor wasn’t even aware of his trips to Jotunheim, since he had been gone for days. Left Loki back in that dusty old house, as he ever so often did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s genuine dedication to turn things around didn’t stop there though. He even decided to work for the Avengers on Midgard, which had naturally come a shock to his father. He'd been very disappointed that his son considered wasting his talent on the humans and even work for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But a good thing that even Laufey had acknowledged was the fact that on earth Loki was not known for his many titles. His chances at socializing were much higher there and all that the Frostgianr wanted for his fragile offspring was that he make some friends. There was nothing worse for a parent to watch their child grow lonely and isolated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So there was no one really standing in Loki’s way, once he’d gotten his father’s approval, in case he were to actually pull through with the plan and settle on earth. Besides Loki had always been interested in being a part of the Avengers circle, even though he would totally be an awkward addition to the team - but the last time he saw them he realized that he wanted something that they had. Something profound, something to fight for. Loki wanted some friendship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to know what it was like to have a shoulder to lean on and the chances of him finding any of that in Asgard or Jotunheim were about zero.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It all lead to him calling the Avengers and begging them for permission to enter earth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all the things that had happened in the past, the Avengers had strictly forbidden extraterestrial life to land on their planet without their approval - Loki could recall Peter Parker referring to it as a 'super sick alien green card' - whatever that might mean. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally Romanov, the sexy woman whose only purpose was to kick Loki's absolute ass and make his life a thousand times harder, after hours and hours of begging, approved of it and for whatever reason she felt appealed to do so she even convinced the rest to give the prince a chance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her help lead to Loki ending up in a bar, in a suburban part of New York City with his first job in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was sent there, working undercover and monitoring drug use in the metropolis for drugs. However the stuff he was out to search for was a very specific kind of drug. Not just any drugs, but a drug containing components of liquid vibranium - the strongest matter in the universe according to the avengers Avengers. Captain whatever had given him an entire speech about how important this mission was and that they had Avengers in almost every corner of New York searching for it - bla bla bla, Loki had really stopped listening as soon as Tony Stark had told him to listen carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whereas the rest of the Avengers had been assigned to monitor really cool places, Loki had been sent down to some shabby bar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a pathetic job but he figured he would start little, impress the Avengers with his capabilities and work his way up until they actually respected him and accepted him into their circle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Three vodka shots please - one tonic shot and uhm what do you want?" the boy asked the tall man next to him who in response only smirked at the bartender.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"One sex on the beach please, with me on top of you" the man next to the boy who had initially begun the order mumbled and Loki rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Coming right up" Loki trailed and started pouring the drinks and mixing them together. Although he was thrown into the human society way too fast and in the perhaps worst place to leave a first impression on him - he was sort of happy with it. Romanov had rented a flat for him around here and the job itself was very easy. He had just needed to learn about some human beverages, nothing major.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The downside of it was that douchebags like the one in front of him were flirting with Loki all the time. He had to laugh, because they seemed so pathetic compared to his husband - and they didn't even know he was married which was the cherry on top. Well no one really knew he was married on earth aside from the avengers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides he wasn't even sure if what he and Thor had was still considered a marriage. He could barely remember the last time he'd seen the man, it had been over a month already. He hadn’t even told Thor that he was thinking about using the portal to come to earth and to work with the avengers ... because he didn’t even get to see Thor. Loki had stopped counting the times that Thor had disappeared for way longer than appropriate and honestly he even forgot about him every now and then when he kept himself busy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But douchebags like the one trying to flirt with him always made it worse for him to keep Thor out of his head because every other man made Loki think about the blonde. About his defined body, the way he could carry Loki around as if he was made of feathers, the way he could potentially knock a dent into someone's skull - the way he could tear Loki's clothes off of his body - he really needed to stop thinking about Thor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snapping out of his thoughts, Loki loudly placed the drinks on the counter. "There you go. $12,30 please" he screamed through the loud music in the background. It was always busy around 1 am.The boy payed quickly and vanished into the crowd along with the douchebag next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki seemed to be focused on his job as a bartender, but his eyes were scanning the place for the drugs he was supposed to find. It had been a few weeks now and he still hadn't found anything of the sort. Loki was starting to think the avengers were just messing with him but Nick Fury himself had assured Loki that if he were to find the ones responsible for the consumption of vibranium he would even get him a place amongst S.H.I.E.L.D.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was enough motivation for him to keep being on the look and Loki was sure that if the men that sold vibranium were to show up again as they apparently had before Loki came to earth, he would find them in a matter of seconds. Not only was he being extra attentive but he was also scanning the sort of hidden spots in this club. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would catch them and he would earn his well deserved place amongs the...-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A beer please" a familiar voice suddenly pulled Loki out of his trance and his fixed gaze into the crowd that was quickly adverted to the man sitting on the bar stool that he never noticed had gotten there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widened when he saw the familiar facial features, the hair, the eyes and even the smell he knew all too well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thor?" he whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even despite the crowd around them, he knew that the man had caught the very edge of the name he had uttered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything halted for a moment and Loki couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Thor only looked at him, an unreadable expression all over his face. The music in the background suddenly felt way too silent because all of Loki’s senses were focused on Thor. The man was wearing ... earthling clothes. He seemed like just about anyone else but he was not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it weren’t for all of the people around them, Loki would have maybe fainted on the stop - which he was still unsure about. It felt like his systems shut down one by one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When neither one of them moved, Loki finally tore his eyes away and instantly told the girl next to him, who had clocked in for her shift just half an hour prior that something urgent had come up and that he needed to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not looking back at Thor, he hurried towards the backdoor an only staff area where no one else was allowed - though he wasn’t sure if this would be enough to stop Thor from following him. So many questions raced through his mind. Why was Thor here? Why now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he was quick enough he would be able to find his way out of here without Thor catching up with him. How had he found him here? Had the Avengers told Thor?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck fuck fuck" Loki cursed under his breath and pulled out the phone that Romanov had gifted him. He immediately dialed for taxi while walking past the confused faces of his still very new colleagues. When he was finally outside, the cold air hit Loki’s skin and made him shiver for a moment. Not because it was cold but because without the loud music and the bright lights and the crowd of people he felt vulnerable here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as expected he was greeted by none other than the man he'd been running from, who appeared from around the corner. Loki cursed internally. Great. Not only had Thor found the way around to the little alley in the back but he was also practically alone here with him now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What the fuck do you want?" Loki spat and knowing that he couldn't avoid Thor any longer, he lunged forward without restraint, at least that way he would feel less cornered. He could handle Thor, he could beat him if he tried hard enough. Maybe. Not likely but maybe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you know how long I've been searching for you?" Thor only said slowly, too calmly when he was finally in Loki’s vicinity, standing across from the shorter boy and staring right into his eyes, their faces apart by mere inches. There was a dangerous undertone that Loki couldn’t overhear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" Loki grunted through his nose rolling his eyes "as if you actually searched for me." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor ignored the bold accusation the other had just made and instead uttered the following words, he’d had on his mind for a few days now. "You're coming back to Asgard with me." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other took back a few steps and clenched his fists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why? So I can sit at home and wait for you? Wait for you for hours, for days… for months?" With each word, Loki felt all the emotions of the past months recurring and spilling over inside of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a step forward, his body moving at its own accord and grabbed Thor by the collar. The man stood in place, unmoving as if he was made of stone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black haired man knew he was being brave, considering the strength that Thor possessed. The man could quite literally rip off his arms and shove them up his ass if he wanted to but that was more than forgotten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Guess what? I'm not just Thor's unwanted whore here. I’m considered an actual person so excuse me but I’m not going anywhere with you, especially not Asgard." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Loki..." Thor started with a low guttural tone, warning him that he was about to pull the very last string. Some people were passing by the alley and glancing at the scene that was unfolding but quickly vanished as they kept walking. A dangerous amount of anger erupted inside of Loki. Did Thor think he could growl around and everything would be forgotten?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You fucking bastard” a defeated tone finally swung its way around the empty street and the man let go of Thor’s collar, his hands running down his chest. "I simply cannot return to Asgard ... not until I feel ready. That place makes me want to die.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something that Loki couldn’t read on the others face glimmered in the eyes of the other. “Then I shall stay here until then. With you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "And why would you do that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor didn’t answer. Instead he turned his heel and walked ahead. “Let’s see the apartment Romanoff has rented for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the fuck do you know about tha...-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ophelia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without even ever asking for Loki’s permission or how he felt about the whole thing, Thor had suddenly become another inhabitant of his living space on Midgard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The most frustrating part about it was, that the famously tiny apartments in New York and the famously huge Thor didn’t go together quite well. Thor didn’t mind but Loki did, because he ended up having to share a small bed with the man. Back in their castle they had enough space on their mattress to avoid one another and sleep so far apart that neither of them encountered the other physically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this bed was not like the one back home and Thor insisted on sleeping in Loki’s bed because apparently now they were supposed to follow their marriage vows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep on the couch” Loki grumbled darkly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”No.” Thor replied shortly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You’re sleeping on the couch.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sleeping on the couch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki picked up one of the excess pillows on his bed and shoved it against Thor’s chest. “On the couch. Now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor only gazed at him until he took the pillow, ripped it out of the shorter princes hand and threw it to the ground. The other instantly hissed out a curse but before he could even utter another word Thor grabbed him, picked him up and threw him on the bed that was right behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole flat only had two rooms aside from the bathroom, which made navigating inside of it the much more easier; the narrow kitchen, which you walked right into as soon as you opened the front door and the bedroom, that was made to follow right after the kitchen. There was a big window above Loki’s bed which revealed a beautiful sight into the city which was rather surprising considering how tiny the entire place was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor climbed on top of the boy and pinned his hands above his head. “You really suggest I should sleep on the couch? The same couch that is in that tiny and dusty kitchen?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black haired boy tried to wiggle his way out of the grip but it was in vain, as Thor didn’t even budge. He growled in the back of his throat but it only came out as a purr. Although Loki felt no true hostility towards his husband there was still some type of bitterness lingering around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t deserve to be on my bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Is that so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yet I’ve been in your bed more times than you can count.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”So? It’s not that hard for people to land in my be..-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Enough.” Thor had had enough of the back and forth and cut Loki off before he could finish. He released the strong hold he had on the boy, letting him finally relax and laid down on the little space next to him, incapable of any other position but the traditional big spoon stance - the bed was too small for creativity. “Sleep” he whispered, voice dripping in authority and for once - surprisingly - Loki listened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you” the boy mumbled but didnt fight against the hand that Thor had placed on his hip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know” the other hummed, dozing off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By far the worst thing about having Thor around, was that the man was following him everywhere — even to to the bar he was supposedly working in undercover and he was scaring everyone away that stepped too close to Loki - something that happened too often because people were drunk and he was a good looking bartender. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wouldn’t have been a problem - and maybe Loki would have even found the protective gestures by his husband somewhat appealing, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was on a mission trying to find Vibranium for the Avengers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki had explained what he was searching for but he didn't think that Thor was taking it seriously, well he himself wasn't taking it seriously - it still felt like the Avengers were pranking him to be honest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You really need to go back to Asgard" Loki mumbled through the bass of the track playing in the background, cleaning the counter and placing the newly dried glasses into their right place on the shelves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So do you" Thor replied sharply and his husband rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah I'm sure people miss me just as sure as I am that they noticed my disappearance” Loki didn’t bother spraying the sarcasm all over the place. Before Thor could counter the attack and explain that there had indeed been someone who had missed and noticed Loki when he was gone, a new customer was at the bar and - much to Thor’s distaste - all of Loki’s attention was on the man who was now standing next to the stool that Thor was sitting in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey what can I get you?" the dark haired male asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don’t know” the man trailed with a sly smile on his face and Thor knew that type of expression all too well - his body instantly tensed up, hands balling into a fist under the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though Loki was oblivious to the situation at first, he too caught the blatant flirting once the man continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want something sweet and strong, give me a suggestion Doll." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A strawberry tonic" Loki immediately replied not trying to anger his husband. Although their relationship was nothing but a fabrication, there was something called decency and fidelity still. Plus he was not dumb enough to flirt with someone in front of Thor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was hoping you would give me you," the male at the counter continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki didn't reply, feeling the sudden tension in the air. He knew that this was testing dangerous waters so he quickly prepared the drink, despite the fact that the man hadn’t really said yes to it but the man wouldn't reject the drink, Loki could tell. "Strawberry tonic. That’s $4 please." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The very much annoying man grabbed his wallet and passed over five dollars which Loki took with the dullest expression he could find and gave the man the change. Much to his dismay however the annoying man didn’t leave once he got his drink, instead he leaned against the counter and continued blabbering things to Loki that the boy tried his best to ignore. Loki would steal a glance at Thor once in a while, afraid his eyes would catch something that he wouldn’t like but the man was just staring at Loki, silently. Loki could tell however that his jaw was dangerously clenched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The song that's playing right now fits you” the stranger continued and Loki ignored him but the man apprently wasn’t capable of reading signs. "I can imagine me playing this song with you in my bed. Naked and bruised and covered in something sticky and sweet. What do you say?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki raised an eyebrow. "Please stop talking to me or I will have the security escort you out myse...-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy halted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just now caught the fact that Thor's eyes were turning a dangerous shade of white and it took him a moment to realize that he was about to zap this entire damn place with his lightning bolt like a raging cloud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No no no no no. If that were to happen, the Avengers would most definitely ban him from Midgard forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki immediately jumped over the counter and yanked Thor off the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This had happened two times before. The first time Loki hadn't done anything, too unfamiliar with Thor's anger - it had resulted in something very painful burried deep his memories.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second time he'd managed to prevent an escalation, using dirty but effective methods. He had fucked Thor’s brains out that day. He had let the man carry out his anger in other ways than to blow anyone or anything up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on let's go Loki spoke into Thor's ears as gentle as he could, while dragging the man through the crowd. Anywhere else, this scene would have been catastrophical but most everyone was too drunk to realize what was going on. As soon as Loki had managed to find the exit he inhaled the cold air and turned around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor snapped out of his initial trance and reacted with wrapping a hand around Loki‘s throat, pulling his hair and throwing him against some wall — the bad part was that they had used the front exit and there were about a hundred people around them - some even turning to look at what was going on with him and Thor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not here please” Loki whispered and put a hand on the one that Thor had around his throat. “Please for fucks sake. Let's go home. I miss you. Let's go." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although Thor’s eyes didn't turn their normal color, Thor let go of him and Loki grabbed his hand and lead him out of the crowd hoping and praying no one would anger the man because he was probably one wrong word away from spilling over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily for once the gods took mercy on Loki and nothing further happened while they were walking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They'd somehow made it home and really all Loki could recall from the entire way was the tight grip he had on Thor’s wrist, afraid of the man losing control. Everything else was a blur. What had remained now was Thor’s dangerous eyes which were now their normal color but the man was still extremely pissed, so it was just as scary.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second the doors of Loki’s appartment were closed on them, Thor attacked his neck lifting him up in the air as if he weighed absolutely nothing and pressed him against the nearest wall. The other could only try not to slip out of Thors arms and fall to the cold hard ground and wrapped his legs around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor stumbled into the bedroom and threw the boy on the bed - feverishly undoing his own belt. He then grabbed his husband once again and pushed him into the mattress, face first, crossing his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lift your ass" Thor commanded and Loki did as he was told. Thor used his removed belt, to lean down and tie Loki's arms together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I hate being tied” Loki whined and pulled at the restraints trying to figure out just how tight Thor had done them. He looked back over his shoulders frowning at the man when he realized he wouldn’t be able to use his hands for the time being - because they were indeed very tight. “Oh come on you can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other however was too caught up in his fury to even register the words his husband had spoken. Instead he started kneading the flesh around Loki’s rear end. It was as soft as he could remember, despite the fabric of clothes in the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you come to Midgard to receiver the attention of men?” Thor bluntly asked. Loki halted for a second because of how unexpected the question had been, before a wave of anger rushed through him — how dare Thor assume that...! His anger didn’t last long because he realized that the last thing they needed right now was more anger in the tiny room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...” Loki trailed, giving up and letting Thor make his rude assumptions, for the time being he would allow him that much. “I just wanted friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You could have gotten those in Asgard, where everyone knows who you belong to” Thor replied so fast it nearly knocked the air out of Loki’s lungs. It was as though he had expected Loki to say the previous line and practiced his own for an hour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki immediately turned around facing the man, hands still tied together. “How dare you tell me such a thing when you know very well that was the only reason I left in the first place. No one is fucking talking to me because of you! Because of this fucking marriage... your entire beloved Asgard is making up ghost stories about me and you expect me to find friends there? It’s easy for you to say since everyone seems to be crawling up your ass — it wouldn’t be so bad if at least you were there for me, for once, but you aren’t either! You’re never truly there!” Loki found himself on his knees trying to be on eye level with Thor who was standing in front of the bed while the black haired prince was on it. ”Besides, I belong to no man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t a full-blown fight, rather a more or less heated discussion. Thor had stood motionless while Loki had ranted and for a second Loki thought about sinking back down on the bed and crying — or doing whatever he needed to do to get a reaction out of Thor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was a recurring theme in their relationship and their fights always started and ended like this, with Thor saying something so provocative that Loki would lash out but then not saying anything at all and leaving the other feeling guilty and extremely empty — quite frankly Loki had had enough of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking... fucking say something... please for once? Give me something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor took another ten seconds until he finally - finally changed the dull expression on his face. A strict demeanor was filling his darkening eyes. He reached out a hand to grab a fistful of Loki’s hair. “I don’t fucking care about any of that Loki” he pulled the boy’s face closer to his own until there were mere inches between the two of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you off Midgard by tomorrow. And you might not belong to a man but I should remind you that I am a god.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>